


Entre 1830 y 1832

by Featherless_Icarus



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherless_Icarus/pseuds/Featherless_Icarus
Summary: Es 1831 y están entre dos huracanes; uno ya pasado, las Tres Gloriosas de 1830 y otro que aún no ven, la insurrección del '32 pero, de momento, tienen paz.





	Entre 1830 y 1832

Es 1831 y están entre dos huracanes; uno ya pasado, las Tres Gloriosas de 1830 y otro que aún no ven, la insurrección del '32 pero, de momento, tienen paz.

Es verano, y pequeñas capas de sudor aparecen con naturalidad al mismo tiempo que la ropa va disminuyendo y, en medio de la noche, donde todo el mundo está ya un poco ebrio y un poco cansado, el alivio del frío llega al fin a través de las ventanas abiertas de la parte superior del Café Musain en forma de pequeñas ráfagas de viento.

En la sala siempre había estado, en uno de nos rincones, un descuidado piano que de normal no servía más que para apoyarse o dejar alguna bebida encima. Aquella noche, sin embargo, mientras las mesas y las sillas desaparecían en las esquinas de la habitación, Jehan Prouvaire había dejado que sus dedos acariciasen las viejas teclas desafinadas, dando forma a suaves melodías que oscilaban entre lo melancólico y lo dulce. Él solo conseguía darle un toque idílico a la estancia.

Acompañados con el titilar de las velas y los susurros, pequeños pasos contra la madera acompañaban a la música allí donde los muebles habían sido retirados en íntimos bailes, pequeñas burbujas que envolvían a las parejas.

Y allí en el medio, entre las risas de Bossuet, estruendosas de normal y ligeras ahora, al intentar no pisar a Joly y Combeferre y Courfeyrac susurrándose cosas al oído del otro, el etéreo cuerpo de Enjolras se movía con fluidez. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de su pareja de baile y su mano libre estaba siendo sostenida por la misma persona en el aire mientras su cabeza acababa apoyada en un firme hombro, dejando que sus rizos dorados se amoldasen como una cascada de oro chocando contra las piedras.

No era un baile como tal, era más bien un pequeño balanceo en el que el líder, una llama inapagable en el despertar de la revolución, se había fundido, dejando que el sopor del calor y de las dulces gotas de vino tintineando en su paladar le suavizasen. Enjolras, antes un incendio descontrolado, se había convertido en el tierno calor de una chimenea mientras.

Había sido alzado de su asiento minutos atrás, cediendo ante unas pocas insistencias a las que ya no encontraba reproche alguno de su compañero, quien le otorgó toques dignos de adoración sobre su torso, sus manos y cuerpo entero. Le sostenía como si temiese que, en un toque más brusco que los otros, se fuese a convertir en una densa niebla que le impediría volver a tener aquella cercanía.

Tratado como el ser más preciado, hermoso y sublime que jamás hubiese existido y existiría en la historia de la humanidad, Enjolras, en su forma mas benévola mientras era acunado entre los brazos de Grantaire, era guiado en una danza entre brillantes estrellas con disfraz de candelabro en un momento inefable, inmarcesible, sempiterno.

 


End file.
